Maria Ushiromiya
Maria Ushiromiya is a heroine from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. She is the daughter of Rosa Ushiromiya, and the granddaughter of Kinzo. She is prone to childish and whimsical behaviors, of which her mother usually punishes her for by slapping her and abusing her in many ways. Maria takes pride in her knowledge of magic and knows Beatrice's epitaph by heart. She is usually the one who receives the letters from Beatrice or finds them after revealing another closed-room murder. She is voiced by Yui Horie, who also voiced Hanyuu Furude. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya (grandfather) *Rosa Ushiromiya (mother) *Krauss Ushiromiya (uncle) *Natsuhi Ushiromiya (aunt) *Jessica Ushiromiya (cousin) *Eva Ushiromiya (aunt) *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya (uncle) *George Ushiromiya (cousin) *Rudolf Ushiromiya (uncle) *Asumu Ushiromiya (aunt) *Kyrie Ushiromiya (aunt) *Battler Ushiromiya (cousin) *Ange Ushiromiya (cousin, apprentice) *Beatrice (friend) *Sakutarou (furniture, friend) Meta-World Profile A little magician who inherited the black blood from Kinzo. She has a natural talent that Kinzo didn't have, and even though she's very young, she reaches the level of magician. Nonetheless, her powers are still very weak and she is just an apprentice. However, her enchanting ability to give magical power to tools is a natural gift, and the magical items she makes are a match even for the master class. Later it is revealed that her reference to witches comes from the behavior of a person. For example, when her mother gets violent, she is considered as Black Witch by Maria. Same goes for Beatrice. Witch Profile The Witch of Origins, who will live for one thousand years in the future. She holds the motherly magical power to give birth to one (1) from the Sea of Zero. At a glance, this magical power is frail, but no matter how many times you multiply zero (0), it doesn't become anything but zero. It is said that the one that she gives birth to could eventually surpass the heavens. She is loyally protected by Beatrice, who understands her true worth, and is in an alliance with Beatrice. Her magic is to make sweets fall from the sky (sprinkle sugar into water cleansed by the sun and say an incantation), magic to make tomorrow's dinner to be cream croquette, magic to make delicious bell peppers, magic to make the weather good when you go outside. Appearance For bottoms, she wears a black skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom and a lacey slip underneath. Going up, she has on a pale pink long-sleeve button down shirt, with frills of the same color on the shoulders and the collar. Over this, she wears a dark, sort of navy blue color corset, of which, on Maria's left side, has the family crest in gold at the top, and red ribbon lacing up the front. Maria wears white knee-high socks with a lacey rim at the top and red Mary-Jane-like shoes that buckle over the top of the foot and around the ankle. On her head, she has a small black crown, tied with a red ribbon whose bow sits just under her chin. She almost always has her pink purse, of which has a red scarf tied around it. It is in this bag that Maria carries the envelopes she recieves from Beatrice. In the latter arcs, she is also seen playing with and talking to her stuffed lion, Sakutaro. Personality Maria is a child of elementary-school age (in the first episode, her mother confirms that she is "nine and a fourth grader"), though usually acts as though she is much younger. This often gets her in trouble with her mother and earns her a slap or two on the cheek. Despite her mother's behavior, Maria still loves her and, until one of the later arcs, refuses to believe that she is leaving to see her boyfriend rather than going to work. She often argues with her cousin Battler, oftentimes over whether or not Beatrice is real. Trivia *In several anime episodes, Maria watches scenes from Higurashi. *Maria's name comes from the name Mary as in the Virgin Mary from Christianity due to the fact that she believes she was a virgin birth due to the fact that Rosa always told her she never had a father. This may also be where her witch title comes from since her powers are similar to a gods and Jesus Christ was a god. Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Witches Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Resurrected Heroes Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Niece of a Villain Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Black Heroes Category:Pink Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Umineko Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Brunette Heroes Category:Heroes who cry Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Heroes who have voice mannerism